Audio intrusion detection systems having an audio sensor as well as a pressure sensor are well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,677 and 4,928,085. Supervisory circuits to detect faults in a dual-sensing intrusion detection system are also well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,750.